El Angel de la Muerte
by Vanuzza
Summary: Extrañas muertes en serie han comenzado, todos con marcas de sospecha de una chica, solo que las muertes comenzaron hace 1 semana y ella... murio a hace 2 meses, DISFRUTEN!


**Ángel de la Muerte**

"_Es el rostro del ángel de la muerte mas nítido que le Alba todavía; presagio singular que nos advierte que detrás de la tumba, raya el día"-_ José de Jesús Domínguez

.--.--.--.--.--.

¿Policía León Orcot?- preguntó el medico forense asomándose a la sala de espera desde el lugar en que revisaban el cuerpo en evidencia

¿Si?- dijo León acercándose al medico junto con Jill y su jefe

Pónganse estas mascaras y estas batas, después entren a la sala- dijo el medico

Hicieron como el dijo, y entraron

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Carlos?- preguntó el Jefe de la estación policial, al medico

Quisiera que observaran esto- dijo el hombre descubriendo el cuerpo muerto de una mujer de 19 años

¡OH DIOS SANTISIMO!- exclamó Jill al ver el cuerpo destrozado de una manera tan horrible que se hace difícil describirla de una sola vez

¿Cuáles son las razones de muerte?- preguntó León

Según las pruebas realizadas basándonos en restos de ADN como el cabello y uñas de todos los cuerpos, pudimos descubrir que todos fueron heridos profundamente en la frente, dañando el cráneo y destrozando la medula y los nervios, podría decirse que la infección que encontramos fue creada por alguna hojilla o lamina filosa contaminada y que la muerte pudo haber sido por hemorragia o derrame cerebral, pero es solo una posibilidad, nesecitamos estudiar mas los cuerpos- explico el hombre nombrado Carlos

¿aun no hay sospechosos?- preguntó el otro medico (llamado Harry)

No, lamentablemente aun no encontramos algún sospechoso, no hay pistas ni rastros- dijo León enojado de que no halla nadie involucrado

¿Hay alguna forma de basarse en el cuerpo y encontrar alguna pista que nos ayude a descifrar el misterio?- preguntó el jefe

Por supuesto, si encontramos huellas digitales o alguna prueba de ADN diferente a este cuerpo y los demás, podríamos revisar nuestra base de datos universal y encontraríamos un sospechoso- contesto Harry

Bueno, al menos es un buen comienzo- dijo Jill con una sonrisa de alivio detrás de su mascara

Doctor encontramos marcas de ADN distinto, este cabello negro y en esta tela hay huellas digitales distintas- dijo la enfermera

Envíelas al laboratorio para examinarlas- dijo Carlos

Si señor- respondió la enfermera tomando la muestra de ADN en la bolsa de plástico y caminando fuera de la habitación

Les enviare los resultados esta tarde cuando ya hallamos examinado las pruebas- dijo Harry

Gracias- respondió el jefe de la estación policial

.--.--.--.--.--.

Se ve cansado mi dulce detective- dijo D sentándose a su lado y sirviendo ambas tazas de té de manzanilla

Fue un día largo, D, hemos tenido que descubrir un montón de muertes en serie, toda esta semana tuve que ver cuerpos en descomposición- dijo él con cara de asco al pensar en aquella vista

que horror, si yo tuviera que hacer eso terminaría con muchas pesadillas- dijo el conde mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral- No debo de pensar en eso… o no ya lo hice…- dijo el abrazándose asi mismo para sentirse mejor

Oh D, no piense mas en eso- dijo León abrazando al conde, acariciando suavemente su cabello negro mientras el suavemente escondía su cabeza en el hombro de su detective

¿Detective querido?- dijo D con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas mirando en los ojos azules de León

León se sonrojo al ver la cercanía de su muñeca china- Oh, eh, esto es para usted- dijo separándose y dándole una caja de chocolates que se veían realmente deliciosos

Oh mi detective, ¡gracias!- dijo D, tomando la caja de dulces con una expresión adorable que hizo a León reír suavemente

De repente el celular de León sonó, lo contesto…

¿Jill, ¿que pasa?- pregunto a la chica al otro lado de la línea

"León, el cabello y las huellas digitales, provienen de una joven llamada Samara Caroline"

Que bueno, busquen al sospechoso- dijo León encantado de que al fin tuvieran al homicida

"No creo que quieran buscarla, de hecho no podemos, la joven murió hace 2 meses" dijo ella en un tono preocupado

¡¿Qué! ¡Jill no bromees!- dijo León esperando que fuera una broma de ella

"Quisiera que fuera una broma, pero ya revisaron varias veces los archivos encontrados, las muestras pertenecen a esta joven fallecida, esta en todos los muertos" dijo Jill muy asustada "León, ven a la estación, esto me asusta mucho"

Bueno, veras estoy en la tienda y quería conversar algo con D y….- comenzó León

"¡Entonces tráelo contigo, empezó una tormenta y tengo mucho miedo, tal vez me ayude a sentirme mejor" dijo ella

Este bien- dijo León colgando el teléfono y mirando a D

¿Pasa algo malo, Detective Querido?- pregunto D comiendo uno de sus chocolates

Bien Conde…- dijo bebiendo su te- Vendrá conmigo a la estación

D se sorprendió, pero hizo lo que León le dijo, y salio junto a el de la tienda hacia la estación de policía… ya allí…

¡Conde!- dijo Jill tirándose a sus brazos, haciendo que León se pusiera como un tomate de lo celoso que estaba

Señorita Jill, tranquilícese- dijo D

Es que tengo mucho miedo, hubo otra muerte, es el fallecimiento número 11 esta semana, y acaba de empezar una tormenta muy fuerte….- dijo ella asustada

Descuide, todo estará bien- dijo el conde sonriéndole muy dulcemente- No debe asustarse, es época de tormentas

¡como sea, Jill, dime sobre la muerte de Samara Caroline, cual es su historial y su historia de muerte- dijo él- Y sobre esa otra muerte que acabas de mencionar

Bien- dijo ella acercándose al escritorio y sacando una carpeta con una foto de un muchacha blanca, de pelo negro azabache con ojos oscuros- Samara Melissa Caroline, edad: 19 años, fecha de nacimiento: 13 de mayo de 1986, fecha de muerte: 5 de Febrero de 2005, Motivo de Muerte: 18 disparos por todo el cuerpo, Hora de Muerte: aproximadamente 12 p.m., tipo de sangre: AB, raza: inglesa…

¿Es todo?- preguntó León

Si, lo último que dice es el nombre del asesino, que hace 2 semanas salio de prisión- dijo Jill a los dos hombres- Al parecer su hermano le pagó la fianza

¿Cuál es el nombre de él y su hermano?- preguntó León

Victor y Rafael Rincón- respondió Jill- Pero, este último murió misteriosamente entre las recientes victimas

También se encontraron rastros de cabello y huellas digitales de Samara Caroline en el cuerpo- completo Howell que pasaba por allí en ese momento

¿Victor Rincón esta vivo todavía?- pregunto León

Si, esta en la oficina del jefe, pero parece que esta en shock o algo asi, al parecer vio un fantasma o algo parecido- dijo Jill tomando un poco de café

Parece que sufriera de esquizofrenia- rió ligeramente Howell

¡No rías, ¡Esto es serio!- dijo el rubio detective

Oiga Conde D, ¿Por qué esta tan pensativo?- pregunto Jill mirando al hombre de ojos multicolores

Creo conocer a Victor Rincón… es el hombre al que le vendí una hermosa murciélago de Gran Bretaña, creo que la llamo "Samara", pero no se si será la misma persona- dijo D con una sutil y elegante sonrisa

Tenga esta foto, ¿es ese el hombre del que habla?- preguntó Howell dándole una fotografía

Era un hombre de al menos 26 años, cabello negro oscuro, piel trigueña clara, ojos amarillos, con una mirada de gran orgullo…

El conde rió ligeramente- Si, es el

Vamos a verlo- dijo Jill

Los 4 fueron hasta la oficina del jefe de la estación policial, el hombre llamado Victor casi se cae al ver al Conde, lo miraba como si fuera su más grande pesadilla realizada, mientras que el conde solo sonrió

Hola Sr. Rincón, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo esta la pequeña Samara?- dijo el obviamente referido a la murciélago

¡AH! ¡ALEJENLO DE MI!- grito el hombre muy histérico al verlo

Silencio, esto no es un campo abierto- dijo el jefe enojado con el, luego miro al conde sonrientemente- ¿Cómo esta Conde D?

Muy Bien, ¿y usted?; ¿Cómo esta Collin?- pregunto el conde refiriéndose a un pequeño dálmata que le había vendido

Yo estoy bien, y el también, de hecho esta aquí…- dijo el haciendo al pequeño perrito salir que se lanzo a D en cuanto lo vio

Ya veo, que esta bien, y en buena forma- dijo D, acariciando el pelaje suave del animalito

De cualquier modo, quería saber, Sr. Rincón, porque esta tan asustado- dijo él

La vi…. a Samara, trato de matarme….-dijo él

¡Patrañas, ¿Cómo podría ver a alguien que murió?- pregunto León enojado de las tonterías que decía el hombre

Samara…- susurro el hombre

Se refiere a mi pequeña murciélago, obviamente rompió una cláusula- dijo él

Otro animal que tiene un contrato, ¿cuales son las cláusulas?- pregunto Howell

No mostrarla a nadie, no tratar de atacarla, no soltarla a la calle- dijo el Conde

El hombre miro al suelo recordando que trato de atacarla una vez que daño un juego de platos completo…

Trate de atacarla, y como comenzó a atacarme con esa hacha, la eche a la calle- confesó el hombre llorando

El conde suspiro- Entonces eso es lo que ocurre

Explíquenos si no es molestia- dijo León

Esa murciélago era muy extraña, cuando recibía un primer ataque se volvía adicta al sabor de la sensación de cazar victimas, por lo cual comienza a atacar al ser que comenzó su adicción, si no logra matarlo al principio y este la deja en libertad, buscara mas y mas victimas, hasta el momento que fallezca ese ser, cuando ese ser muera, morirá ella también- explicó el conde

Eso significa que la única forma de que ella muera, ¿es que ella mate a Victor?- pregunto Jill

Tristemente si, su alma solo descansara en paz si logra matarle, tristemente esa es la verdad sr. Rincón- dijo el conde al hombre con tristeza en sus ojos

¿Qué, eso es muy malo, ¿no hay otra manera de acabar sus ataques?- pregunto León un poco esperanzado

No- negó Victor- Ella merece tener su venganza, y se la voy a dar- dijo el saliendo de la oficina y corriendo por los pasillos, mientras que Howell, León y D lo perseguían

El hombre corrió por las calles, hasta entrar en un callejón cerrado y oscuro que solo era iluminado por los relámpagos, no había nadie

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto León mientras ellos lo espiaban

Shhh, ya veremos- respondió el conde

¡MUY BIEN SAMARA, VEN AQUÍ ESTOY- Dijo Victor

Después de algunos minutos, un relámpago alumbro todo y apareció la figura de una mujer de cabello largo negro con medio rostro ocultado, una mirada serena y melancólica, vestida con un traje blanco de bordes negros, con una cruz de madera colgando de su cuello, dos alas de murciélago sobresalían de su espalda, con una cola negra como la de un demonio y en su mano izquierda un hacha enorme como la que siempre lleva la muerte

Samara…- suspiro Victor- Mi pequeña murciélago, Mi ángel de la muerte…. Adelante, mátame, acaba con mi vida, seré feliz cuando tomes venganza por lo que te hice

Samara sonrió, levanto el hacha y con un movimiento rápido abrió la misma herida encontrada en los cuerpos solo que esta era mas profunda, pero aquello no eran heridas, en realidad eran como una ensalada humana de sangre, medula y nervios destrozados

El rostro de Victor sonrió y cayó a la tierra mientras Samara se quitaba la cruz y se la colocaba en su cuello, beso su frente, y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras ambos cuerpos se desvanecían en pequeñas moléculas que subían al cielo

El alma de Samara por fin tuvo el descanso eterno

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Nada me caerá mejor que una buena taza de café!- dijo León

Después de tener que explicarle a su jefe esas extrañas muertes, no lo dude…- dijo D, tomando el brazo musculoso de León entre los suyos y caminando fuera de la estación policial

Bien, ¿y ahora que quiere hacer?- preguntó León

¿Qué tal si pasamos un buen día de campo?- pregunto Jill que caminaba junto a ellos

Me parece bien- dijo León

Que extraño, normalmente eso no te gusta- dijo el conde

Es hora de hacer algo nuevo, tal vez nos relajemos después de ver aquel incidente- respondió León

jejeje, que bueno, no olvide mi cámara fotográfica- dijo Jill feliz al ver su cámara en su bolso

El conde le dio un beso en la mejilla a León, y Jill no dudo, ni un instante, de tomar una foto a ese momento…

¡Qué, ¡Jill borra esa foto!- dijo León

Solo si logras atraparme…- dijo Jill corriendo

Bórrala, ¡oye, Jill!- dijo el persiguiéndola

¡Espérenme!- dijo el conde persiguiéndolos a ambos…

**FIN**

"_Es el rostro del ángel de la muerte mas nítido que le Alba todavía; presagio singular que nos advierte que detrás de la tumba, raya el día"-_ José de Jesús Domínguez

.--.--.--.--.--.

Esto fue todo, gracias por leer esta historia, por favor déjenme una review, bye, los quiero muchísimo!


End file.
